bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Droga Khimaira
Droga Khimaira (ドロガ キメーラ, Doroga Kimeira) is an Arrancar assigned the number Séptima (7th) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. Considered the most intelligent of the group, Droga is a cunning and wicked scientist who regularly experiments on his enemies to determine their strengths and weaknesses. He is also charged with maintaining La Máquina, a mysterious machine essential to Leo Grande's plans. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance A rather tall and large Arrancar, Droga possesses a strong frame that one would not associate with the level of intelligence he has. His noticeable features include bright yellow hair swept back creating peaks on each side of his head, long bushy sideburns that taper at the end and a square jaw. He has yellow colored eyes with thick eyebrows, but the remnants of his hollow mask covers his left eye. It appears as a white plate with a large black hole where the eye would be similar to a monicle. He also has very tanned skin, creating a strong contrast between his skin color and bright colored hair. His Espada uniform is very much the same as most Arrancar, consisting of white hakama and black boots. His white jacket is more modified though and appears as a variant of a double breasted long coat that buttons over his right side. The jacket also has a high collar that comes up to just below his ears. Completing his outfit are a pair of white surgical gloves that cover his hands. Though his clothing covers it, its known that Droga's hollow hole is located on his left peck and the location of his tattoo number (7) is located on his right wrist. Personality Droga is known to be a cruel and sadistic individual who values all things as inanimate objects that can, and should, be experimented on. Even when the object is a living, breathing and conscious person. Droga does not care for how he treats people, both physically and mentally, so long as he attains the results he is looking for. As stated before, Droga is a sadist and takes great pleasure in inflicting pain and suffering on others. He does not sedate his patients. Instead, he leaves them perfectly aware of what is happening to them, even if he is performing major surgery. Usually when causing pain, Droga can be seen with a smile or grin on his face, further heightening the sense of a mad scientist. His views on the Espada are depicted as cold, with little interest in their own personal motives, nor does he seem to value or respect them. It's worth noting that he's also extremely selfish as he experimented on himself to increase his own power, but chose to keep it a secret so that could remain at an advantage over the rest, gradually becoming stronger the other Espada. Despite his sadistic views, Droga is still a clever and shrewd Arrancar with undeniable intelligence. He shows amazing powers of deduction and perception, and can quickly analyze his opponents during battle. Because of his large frame and great intelligence, Droga also comes off as being very cocky and arrogant, saying that he's the perfect combination of brain and brawn. When he speaks, its mainly in a degrading or condescending manner, often making insults or disturbing comments. When in battle, Droga maintains the same cool he carries outside of it, still with the grin on his face, and casually demeans his opponents for being weak and imperfect beings. But when a battle begins to tip out of his favor, Droga begins to lose his cool, slowly spiraling into an angry and cowardly persona when can't understand the situation at hand. It is then that he begins to spout slurs and vicious remarks in an effort to regain his dignity. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Droga's main gift has always been his astonishing intellect and it is considered his greatest weapon. Highly educated and extremely smart, he's the Espada's most brilliant mind and the organization's lead designer and inventor of various spiritual based weapons. Although condescending and generally an unpleasant to be around, Droga's intellect is unrefuted and he's a renowned scientist and physician, possessing incredible knowledge in the casting powers of the Shinigami and how their Shikai and Bankai abilities work, as well as knowing in great detail the anatomies of both Hollow and Shinigami. With his inventing ability, Droga is also a master engineer and chemist, understanding the components of objects and chemical reactions existing within these machinations. *'Master Inventor: '''Droga was one the earlier Arrancar created by Los Pecadores and his immediate task was to create additional machines to siphon energy from La Lugar and create additional Arrancar, as well as build La Máquina, which is central to their plans. He is currently the only known individual who regularly maintains these devices, as well as upgrading them when possible. He attributes his inventing ability as more of as intuitive reasoning, an ability to conceive, design and build devices. With his naturally high intelligence, Droga can subconciously skip some of these to reach a goal quicker. This hints at a trained mind, using advanced memory techniques to create shortcuts when working on devices. *'Poison Expert: Given the nature of his Resurrección, Droga has incredible knowledge in the fields of poison, concocting just the right formulas to produce whatever desired effect he chooses. While experimenting, he's created several forms of poisons, each designed for a specific effect and implanted them within himself so that he could use it during his release. These poisons have been extracted from different types of venomous hollow, cultivated in his labs, and then later injected into himself. This allows him to gain an advantage over stronger or craftier opponents, and also makes himself completely immune to the poison's effect. *'''Body Manipulation Expert: '''Similar to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Droga is known to have experimented on himself, altering the abilities of his Resurrección to add the poison effect previously stated. This shows an innate talent in body manipulation, honed from years of studying and experimenting on other living subjects. Its also known that he augmented his own strength through this field, but has kept that a secret from the other Espada in hopes of gradually becoming stronger than all of them. '''Sonído Expert: With his self experimentation, Droga was able to increase his own speed to the point where he can match most Espada, as well as Captains of the Gotei 13. Aside from his raw speed, he can expertly utilize it to instantly appear behind a target before they can anticipate his movements, striking them down before they have a chance to react. Enhanced Strength: '''Another physical aspect that Droga enhanced within himself. Before he became an Espada, he was depicted as being much weaker with a smaller frame, but over the years he seemed to have bulked up considerably accompanied by an increase in physical strength. Now he can easily match physically larger individuals and send opponents flying typically associated with this level of strength. '''Cero: Droga has the ability to fire a Cero, just like any other Arrancar, in the form of a long golden colored beam discharged from his hollow mask. To charge the attack, Droga raises his left hand and places his fingers on the bottom of his temple, directly next to the mask. Golden energy will begin to form directly in front of the eye socket, and once enough energy has been collected, Droga will release in a powerful wave capable of inflicting great amounts of damage to anything in its path. Enfermar (病原体の伝播 (エンペーマー), Enpema; Spanish for "Sicken", Japanese for "Pathogen Transmission") An ability that Droga has kept secret so that he may maintain an advantage over those around him. Using either his teeth or nails to pierce the skin of a target, Droga can transmit a poison that will begin to slowly weaken them to the point that he can eliminate them without resistance. The poison will immediately take route in the target's bloodstream and travel throughout their body, inducing such symptoms as fatigue, blurry vision, disorientation and partial paralysis. He's even shown the ability to transmit this poison through his sword by simply slashing his opponent. Great Spiritual Pressure: As a member of the Espada, Droga's power level can easily be classified equal to that of captain in the Gotei 13. This allows him to stand in the presence of stronger opponents without feeling any adverse effects of their spiritual pressure. As with his strength and speed, Droga has been slowly increasing his own spiritual power so that he can become stronger than the other Espada. When venting his power, it burns with a distinct golden hue as an aura that surrounds his entire body. Zanpakutō Pesadilla (野生悪夢巨魁 (ペサヂラ), Pesadira; Spanish for "Nightmare", Japanese for "Wild Nightmare Ring Master") Droga's Zanpakutō in its sealed stated appears as a regular katana with a silver crossguard in a "Z" shape with each side ending in a hook. The handle is wrapped in a mustard colored yellow with a darker scabbard to sheath his sword in. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Intoxicate" (酔わせる, Yowa seru) Before releasing his Resurrección places one hand on his scabbard and draws out his sword if hasn't done so already. He will then raise the blade parallel to the ground and place it under his chin so it appears as if he will slit his own throat. Droga then states the release command and pulls the blade to the side, creating an explosion of purple liquid that completely engulfs him, bubbling into a coccoon. Once the metamorphosis within the coccoon is complete, the outer shell crack, spewing out blood in the process, before ultimately exploding in a grotesque display. Droga's transformation is entirely focused on his upper torso and arms, leaving him from the waist down unchanged. Protecting his chest and abdomen are a series of white plates that act like armor and extend down into his white hakama. Connected at the shoulders are large white pauldrons shaped into skeletal snake heads with the lower jaws missing. His arms are completely white with a series of veins protruding from the surface, underneath the pauldrons down to the cylindrical armor around his forearms, while his hands are now covered in a similar white armor. The cylinder around his forearms have several vials of multicolored liquids that around the entire shape. Around his neck is a high white guard and the remnants of his hollow mask have completely disappeared. Instead, his neck is now covered in white and attaches to a piece of armor that completely encases the sides and back of his head, with the ends over his sideburns extend down into fang shapes. His back is also similarly covered by plated armor while a long tail extends down and ends in the shape of a snake's head. : Resurrección Special Ability: While his Resurrección's release grants boosts to his physical and spiritual power, Pesadilla's true ability comes from the various vials located in the armor around his forearms, as well as the snake tail coming from his back. In this form, Droga is capable of producing various poisons to cause physical and mental impairments in his opponents. But he can also use certain vials to temporarily enhance his own form and power. These unique abilities can give Droga an advantage when facing any opponent as all his poisons have no known antidote and must allow its effects to wear off, if Droga has not already dispatched them in the process. :* Rueda de Terror '(恐怖誘導輪謝肉祭 (ルエダ ヅ テーロー), ''Rueda Du Tero; Spanish for "Horror Wheel", Japanese for "Fear-Inducing Wheel Carnival") The cylinders around his forearms house several vials of psychotropic drugs and poisons, capable of causing massive bouts of intense hallucinations or making a target violently ill and disoriented. Each color liquid has an assigned effect and can be stacked if infecting a single target with multiple injections. These liquids are transmitted through special darts that Droga can fire from a hole located near the wrist. When he wants to use a specific drug, the cylinder will spin and lock into place the desired vial. He will then fire these darts at incredible speed that it will pierce the target's skin and instantly transmit the disease. Unfortunately, much to Droga's irritation, these effects only last for a short moment, providing a small window of opportunity for himself. Each drug lasts a maximum of one minute before its effects begin to taper off and disperse. Though, with the given effects these drugs produce, a single minute can feel like a lifetime. Below is a list of known vials and their effects: ::* '''Green Vial: The green vial makes a target unbareably ill, causing vomitting and severe nausea, while at the same time effecting their sense of balance and orientation. This makes it very difficult to keep focused, let alone maintain battle over prolongued periods of time. ::* Orange Vial: The orange vial effects a person's physical abilities, such as their strength and speed, while also reducing the effectiveness of their regenerative powers. This lowers their overall attack and defensive ability, and granting Droga a physical advantage over direct combat. ::* Purple Vial: The purple vial disrupts the flow of spiritual power within a target and weakens their overall spiritual pressure, making their energy attacks and Zanpakutō's abilities less effective. ::* Yellow Vial: '''The yellow vial is a powerful psychoactive drug that causes vivid hallucinations and instills great fear in the subject. These hallucinations stem from a target's natural fears, manifesting those fears as grotesque forms to increase the subject's levels of anxiety. :* '''Adrenalina (血が強化 (アドレナリナ), Adorenarina; Spanish for "Adrenaline", Japanese for "Blood Strengthen") The only vial that appears to have a name. These blood red vial is a self injecting compound that's administered the Droga himself. Causing the red vials in both forearms to flow into him, these compounds will travel through the exposed veins in his arms and throughout his body. Once the compound has taken affect, his muscles will begin to swell, enlarging his frame and increasing his size. During this time, Droga will be granted huge boosts in physical strength and speed, but at the cost of partial intelligence and reasoning, making his actions much more instinctive rather then thought out. With his increased speed, he can also quickly appear near a target and administer one of his other vials to further weaken them. Adrenalina appears to be the only drug that does not have the one minute timeline as he is able to maintain this form much longer. :* Niebla (死蛇毒霧 (ニブラ), Nibura; Spanish for "Mist", Japanese for "Deadly Snake Venom Mist") To combat the short time period of his drugs, Droga has a secondary ability that is just as deadly. From the mouth of the snake tail, Droga can emit a fine pinkish mist that spreads over great distances, completely blanketing a battle field. Droga typically releases small amounts over a longer period of time to slowly build its effect without drawing attention to it. The mist at first appears invisible as Droga makes his way across an area, then it will gradually build in density, revealing its true color. While Droga is immune to its effects, any who stay within the mist will have their physical and spiritual abilities slowly begin to fade, while their own soul starts to break down. These symptoms appear very miniscule in the beginning, with its effects appearing seemingly as battle fatigue. But after prolongued exposure, it will lead to further degredation and physical pain, as well as fatigue and loss of vision. All this will culminate into the death of anything within the mist if they are not removed from the area. Beings with larger reserves of spiritual energy have a greater chance of surviving, even from longer exposure, but will eventually succumb to it as all things do. Trivia *"Droga" is the spanish word for Drug, which is one of his principle forms of attack. Khimaira is a varation of the term "Chimera", a fictional monster from Greek mythology composed from parts of a lion, snake and goat. The term chimera has come to describe any mythical or fictional animal with parts taken from various animals, or to describe anything perceived as wildly imaginative or implausible.